In one embodiment, the present invention can relate to communications systems.
Communications systems (e.g., telecommunications systems) often present a user with generic information while the user is on hold. For example, many telecommunications systems will play music or other prerecorded audio while a user is on hold. The music or prerecorded audio is the same for all of the listeners, but each listener may have individual preferences which are not the same. Therefore, there is a need to provide improved communications systems and methods.